Host of Vampires
by Angelmoon1089
Summary: Kyoya and the other Host have secret they have kept from Haruhi. That secret is that they are all vampires. See how Haruhi will react and how she handles it.
1. Chapter 1

Host of Vampires

Author Note:

Hello. This is my first Ouran fanfic. I hope everyone likes it. Please review and be nice.

POV Haruhi:

As I was walking to Ouran I wish I had remembered to get my jacket. It was a bit chilly this October night. All I was wearing was a white button up long sleeve shirt with a black mini skirt with leggings. It's not really my style but I was trying on the clothes my dad had bought me when I got an urgent text from Kyoya.

 _Text_

 _Haruhi we are having an emergency meeting. Need you to come to school now._

 _Kyoya._

Damn rich bastards. I rushed out of the house without even thinking. What could be so important that they couldn't wait until tomorrow morning to tell me? This better be good. I finally made it to Ouran and walked in. They usually leave the place locked up but Tamaki probably grabbed his dad's keys. I made my way to Music Room 3 and opened up the door. It was pitched black except for the moonlight shining through the windows. This better not be a prank.

"Hello. Kyoya-senpia are you here?"

Nothing.

"Tamaki-senpia."

Nothing.

What is going on? Where are they?

"This better not be a joke. If it is I am going to be so mad at all of you."

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

"I assure you Haruhi this is no joke." The figured said.

Kyoya came out of the shadows into the moonlight. God did he look hot. He was wearing a black button up shirt and black jeans. I had to snap myself out of thoughts of how good he looked.

"Senpia. Where is everybody and why are the lights off?"

"I'm sorry to have mislead you here but it's just me and you. I also don't want anyone to know we are here." Kyoya said.

"Then why am I here?" I said a little annoyed.

"I need to tell you something and it couldn't be over a text or a phone call. I also didn't want the others close by." He said.

"Fine. What is it?"

He came up to me and I took a step back cause he got to close but he kept moving closer till all of sudden I was up against a wall. I thought I had more room but I guess not.

"Haruhi….I'm a vampire."

"Senpia stop joking. Can you move you're a little too close?"

Although with him this close I could smell him. God did he smell good. He move his face closer to mine. His lips were so close.

"Well would you believe that I'm in love with you. I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Senpia…"

I couldn't move or breathe. Did he just say that he loves me? He must have sense my confusion because he kissed me. I started to kiss him back. Oh my, he was a great kisser. We broke apart to breath. I stared into his grey eyes that I loved so much. He started to kiss me again and started to kiss my neck. I let out a small moan then I felt him bite me. I gasped but the pain subsided and it felt good again. Then he licked my neck and pulled back smiling at me. I then saw a glint of his fangs in the moonlight.

"Kyoya-senpia you have fangs." I said shocked.

"I told you I'm a vampire. Actually all of us are vampires. We were going to tell you tomorrow but I couldn't wait. I wanted you to know my feelings for you before you knew." He said.

"What?"

Then everything went black and I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Author Note:

I would like to thank all of the people that have reviewed or followed this story. This chapter will contain some suggestion of rape. You have been warned. Also this chapter is really long. I hope you like it. I will try to update every week.

 **Kyoya's POV**

I saw Haruhi about to fall so I quickly scooped her up in my arms.

"Haruhi?"

She didn't answer. I know that I didn't take too much of her blood. She must have fainted when she realized I wasn't lying. I started walking out of the school to take her home. Haruhi looked so sexy tonight. Wearing a mini skirt and a button up top. She never would wear something like this. I wander why she was wearing them. Then my thoughts shifted to when I pushed up her against the wall in the music room. Her heart started to beat faster and I could smell her arousal. If I hadn't kept my instincts in check I would have taken her right there. But that's not what I want. Then when I drank her blood it tasted like strawberries and that's how she smelled too. I nearly lost it. But I want her to love me and want to be with me.

A few minutes later I was at her apartment. I could hear that no one was home. Her dad must be a work which is good. I have no clue on what I would say to him. I grabbed Haruhi's keys and unlocked the door. I laid her down in her bed and covered her up after taking off her shoes. I looked down at her and she looked so beautiful.

"Good night my Koibito." I kissed her forehead.

"Mm…Kyoya Senpai." Mumbled Haruhi.

I looked at her and she was still asleep. Was she dreaming about me? She had a soft smile on her face. I wish I could stay and see if she was but I should go. As I left her house I couldn't help but think that I might have a chance.

 **The next morning**

 **Haruhi's POV**

I awoke to my alarm going off. I turned it off and stretched. When I realized that I am still in the clothes that I had tried on last night. Then it hit me about what happened last night. Kyoya was a vampire. He said they all were vampires. I shook my head. No it was probably a dream. A dream that felt so real. I could still feel the kiss that I shared with Kyoya in my dream. Snap out of it Haruhi. I yelled in my head. I was just a dream I probably just fell asleep in these clothes on accident.

I got up and changed into my uniform and went to make breakfast and my lunch. Once I got through I brushed my teeth and went on to school. It was bit chilly and need to remember to grab my scarf tomorrow. As soon as I got up to the school Kyoya was getting out of his limo. He was in the men's uniform like me but was wearing a black scarf. Is there anything that guy didn't look sexy in. At that moment he saw me. Great he saw me staring so I walked up to him.

"Morning Senpia." I said smiling.

"Good Morning Haruhi. Don't forget we are closed today. We have a meeting today." Kyoya said.

"Right. Thank you for the reminder." I said shivering and bit as a cold wind blew.

Then all of sudden Kyoya took off the scarf he was wearing and put it on me.

"Senpia…" I started.

"Don't need you getting sick. Then you would have to work longer to pay off your debt." He said winking at me.

Damn rich bastard. Is that all he thinks about and then the bell rang. As we were walking in I wrapped the scarf closer on my neck. It smelled so good. As I walked in to class I saw Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey Guys." I said.

"What took you so long?" Hikaru asked.

Before I could say anything our teacher came in. It seemed like today took forever. It was probably because I kept replaying the dream she had. Kyoya had said in my dream that he liked me and wanted me to be his girlfriend. I really need to keep my hormones in check. Kyoya doesn't think of me that way….does he?

The final bell rang and I packed up my bag. Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting on me so we could walk to music room 3 together. AS we walked in Honey was sitting at a table eating cake and Mori beside him.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny yelled.

"Hunny-senpia. Mori-senpia." I said.

"Haruhi! How is my darling beautiful daughter?" Tamaki picked me up and spun me around.

"Senpia. Please put me down." He sat me down. "Tamaki-senpia how many times do I need to tell you that you are not my dad and I am not your daughter?"

"Come sit beside me Haru-chan!" Hunny said.

"I'm sorry Hunny-senpia but we actually have a seating order today." Kyoya said walking out of the shadows.

We sat at a big large round table which had Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, me and then Kyoya.

"So Haruhi we have called this meeting to tell you something. It's a secret we have been keeping from you. We no longer want to keep this secret from you." Kyoya said.

"Okay…you're scaring me senpia." I said uneasy.

"Haruhi we are vampires." Kyoya said.

"I'm sorry…what?" I said while trying not to laugh.

"Haru-chan it's true." Hunny said.

At that moment they all showed me their fangs. Wait does that mean that the dream I had was real.  
"My darling Haruhi please don't be scared of us." Tamaki said.

I was shocked and terrified. I was in a room with 6 vampires.

"I…I…nee…need…t..t..time to think." I stuttered

I got up and grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. My mind couldn't process this is was just too much. I had no idea where I was going but I didn't want to go home yet. I had ended up in a park. I went to the swings and sat on one. Vampires are real. My friends are vampires. My head just couldn't wrap about that. I kept thinking then I realized it was dark and it was getting cold even though I had Kyoya's scarf. I started to walk home when I realized I had no idea where I was. Great! I pulled out my phone but I didn't know if I wanted to call any of my friends and talk to them. Finally after fighting with myself I decided to call Kyoya.

 _Text message_

 _Kyoya_

" _Hello Haruhi. I didn't think I would hear from you tonight."_

 _Haruhi_

" _Hello senpia. I have a no clue where I am. Could you please come get me?"_

 _Kyoya_

" _Sure. Is there a sign where you are at?"_

 _Haruhi_

" _Yes it says Senzokuike Park."_

 _Kyoya_

" _I'll be their soon."_

I hung up the phone. I went to sit on the nearest bench to wait. While I waited I saw a couple of guys walking. I just assumed they were going home when.

"Hey. What are you doing sitting on our bench." Guy 1

I ignored him hoping he would leave me alone and he was drunk.

"Dude he asked you a question." Guy 2 said.

He picked me up by my collar. He must have realized how light I was. I saw an idea spark in his mind. The other hand went to grabbed my chest. He grabbed my breast.

"Are you too drunk to realize that's guy?" Guy 1 said.

"Actually it's a girl. I can feel her breast." Guy 2 said.

He was still groping me when he let go of my collar. I tried to move away from them when I was pushed down on the bench laying down. The 2 guy got on top of me and his face was so close I could smell the alcohol.

"Want to have some fun? He said.

Oh no! Please someone save me. Kyoya please save me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author Note: Hello everybody. I am so glad that this story has some followers. This chapter will be short but Chapter 4 will be longer. I am warning everybody that this Chapter has** _ **Lemon**_ **in it. You have been warned and enjoy!**

 **Haruhi's POV**

Oh no. Someone please save me. Kyoya please save me. I closed my eyes waiting for that guy to kiss me. I then felt the guys body off of me and heard someone growl

"Get off of her!"

I opened my eyes to see Kyoya looking like he was ready to kill them. He turned towards me when I sat up. His eyes were red.

"Haruhi are you okay?" He gently asked me.

I couldn't say anything but I did nod. He turned back to the guys.

"You will pay for this." Kyoya growled.

I grabbed Kyoya's arm before he could run to them.

"Kyoya please." I said trying not to cry.

 **Kyoya's POV**

Haruhi grabbed my arm and I looked at her. She was trying not to cry and said

"Kyoya please."

That nearly broke my heart. I scooped her up and told Tachibana to deal with the idiots. They had already started running but they were not fast enough. I climbed in the limo and started rocking Haruhi who was in my lap crying.

"It's alright."

I said soothingly. By the time we got back to my house Haruhi had fallen asleep. I took her to my room and told the maids to have some clothes ready for Haruhi in the morning by 10. As I laid Haruhi on the bed I started to take off her shoes and socks. Then went ahead and took off he pants, blazer, tie and shirt. Luckily she was wearing a camisole underneath. I had the woman I love in my bed with only a camisole and underwear on. She looked so irresistible.

Warning Lemon ahead.

The beast inside of me wanted to take her and make her mine. Damn this girl. She is the only girl that I have a hard time keeping my vampire side in control. I quickly covered her up. Before going to be myself I decided to take a cold shower. While I was in the shower my mind kept going back to Haruhi laying on my bed with so little on. My member was throbbing. Since the shower isn't working. I grabbed my member and started jacking off. I kept thinking of Haruhi laying their but awake telling me she wanted me. Then I was inside of her and her screaming my name. I then came. I came out of my day bream to catch my breath and clean up my mess that was mostly being washed away.

I got out of the shower with a towel around my waist. Haruhi was still sound asleep. I put on a pair of boxers and some shorts. Then I climb in the bed next to Haruhi. I hope she does want to be with me. With that thought I fell asleep with Haruhi in my arms.

8' o'clock the next morning

 **Haruhi's POV**

I awoke to someone's arms around me. I opened my eyes to see a room I wasn't familiar with. Did those guys take me back to their place and rape me? I slowly turned around to see the guys face. It was Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpia." I said

"Haruhi it's too early. Please go back to sleep." Kyoya said.

"Senpia! I need to know what happened."

"Okay. When I arrived to at the park I saved you and brought you here…Now please go back to sleep." Kyoya said.

When he said that he grabbed me close to his chest. Well I got a cliff note version. I guess I'll sleep a little longer then ask him. I snuggled into him and went back to sleep.

 **Author Note: Also in the last chapter I used a real park in Japan and Koibito means Sweetheart. I meant to put that in my last chapter and forgot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Author Note: Hello everyone! I am so sorry I did not post the new chapter last week. I am sick and not able to post much. So please bear with me right now. I am sorry. But here is the new chapter. Also Lemon in this chapter. Read if you dare.**

Kyoya woke with Haruhi snuggled up to him. He looked down at her and smiled to himself. He thought 'I could get use to waking up with Haruhi beside me.' Then Haruhi woke up.

"Good Morning Haruhi." Kyoya said.

"Morning Senpia." Haruhi said while yawning. "Why were you staring at me?"

"I …well…your just…nothing. But Haruhi could you not call me senpai when it's just us?"

"What? Why?"

"You didn't have a problem with it last night."

"What? Senpia please tell me what happened!"

Kyoya sighed and told her about what happened last night. He told her everything except the part where he pleased himself thinking of her.

"Haruhi do you remember the other night when I asked you to come to the school?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes but I thought it was a dream. I guess it wasn't."  
"Do you remember what I told you?"

"Um…not really."

Kyoya moved closer to her. He pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her. Haruhi was blushing being the close to him. It reminded her of the time at the beach. That was when she started having a crush on him.

"I told you that I like you. I want you to be my girlfriend..."

"Se..Kyoya.."

Kyoya stopped her before she could answer. He couldn't take it anymore and started kissing her. They were making out when Haruhi moved and got on top of Kyoya and broke the kiss. Kyoya's beast went into over drive with her trying to be dominant. Kyoya growled and Haruhi laughed which stopped his beast.

"Sorry Kyoya but you gave me an opening. Now about what you said. I like you too. But the bombshell that you and the host club dropped on me is a lot. I don't think now would be the best time."

"That is fine Haruhi. I will wait for you."

Haruhi smiled that made him melt and kissed him again and this time he got back on top. They started laughing until

"Kyoya what about my dad?"

"I told him you were here studying and fell asleep. That you would use a spare bedroom."

"But we slept in the same bed."

"Your dad doesn't need to know that. Plus I thought you would feel safer with me nearby. Now the bathroom is over there. I told the maids to get you some clothes.

Haruhi got up and went to the bathroom to shower. As the water started there was a knock on the door. Kyoya got up and answered and it was a maid.

"Here are the clothes for the young miss sir."

"We will have breakfast in here. My friend is human."

"Yes sir." The maid said and bowed.

Kyoya walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. He was only going to set he bag in but as he sat it down the water stopped and Haruhi opened the door. Kyoya's eyes got wide when he saw Haruhi naked and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Kyoya get out!" Haruhi screamed.

He closed the door. The slightly opened it and said

"Here are some clothes."

He shut the door and walked over to his bed. He saw Haruhi naked. She was so smooth everywhere. She had nice B cup breast. Usually he would have loved to run up to her and have sex with her and drink her blood but Haruhi was different. Haruhi came out with a long sleeve shirt with a plunging V neck and jeans that hugged her hips well.

Kyoya ran straight into the bathroom. He quickly jumped in the shower and started masturbating again. 'God! What is this girl doing to me?' He got out and had a towel around his waist to get his clothes. Haruhi eyes never left him and then he smelled her arousal. He thought about dropping the towel but decided not to and got his clothes and went back into the bathroom to put his clothes on. He came back out clothed and Haruhi was on the couch and there was a tray.

"I hope you don't mind I started without you. But the maids brought it in while you got dressed."

"That's fine."

Kyoya grabbed his cup and drank his blood. They sat in silence till

"So I have a ton of questions about vampires." Haruhi blurted out.

So Kyoya answered all of her questions. Most stuff like yes we can eat food but blood keeps up alive. No we can handle the sun but not overdo it. Yes we can see our reflection. Mostly basic stuff that were told him books.

"So how do you turn someone?"

"Well I would drink most of the person's blood and then feed some of my blood to them."

"Interesting. What about if you wanted to marry them?"

"There is a ceremony and it would need to be on sacred ground. Then drink their blood and feed them some of mine. That person is turned and is a vampire and married for an eternity."

"Wow."

Haruhi began to think of what it would be like to have a ceremony where Kyoya would marry her and change her into a vampire. She snapped herself out of that. She wasn't even dating Kyoya yet.

"What are you plans today Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"I was just going to study and clean. What about you se….Kyoya?"

"I had planned the same but it looks like the others want to check up on you."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Tamaki sent me a text to be ready at 2."

"That's in 3 hours. I need to get home to clean and study."

"If you're finished I'll give you a ride and be ready for Tamaki to pick me up. Your uniform is over there."

"Thanks."

Haruhi gathered her things and they walked out to the awaiting limo. Kyoya was sitting next to Haruhi who was staring out the window. She could feel Kyoya staring at her.

"Oh… I accidently took this." She said holding up the scarf.

Kyoya blinked and thought she forgot she grabbed my scarf.

"It's yours. I have more. Haruhi can I ki..."

Before he could finish Haruhi unbuckled and got on top of him kissing him.

"I thought you would never ask."

Kyoya had an idea and unblocked himself and laid Haruhi on the floor of the limo. He was straddling her kissing her. He started to kiss her neck when she said

"Kyoya will you please bite me?"

"Yes."

With that Kyoya's beast was out again. He kissed her neck before he bit it. Haruhi gasped and then moaned. She tasted so good. While his fangs were still in his hands stared to undo Haruhi's pants. Before she knew what he was doing it was too late and he had a finger in her.

"Kyoya…"She gasped.

He didn't hear her he was already lost. He moved it in and out then added another finger. Haruhi was moaning. His thumb found her clit.

"Kyoya not there." She gasped.

He kept on teasing her. She was screaming in pleasure and his beast loved hearing her. Till she finally came. He took his fangs out and licked the wounds. He then removed his fingers and licked them clean. God she tasted amazing. 'I can't was to taste her again.' Kyoya thought. Haruhi finally came down from her climax.

"Kyoya." She said while fixing her jeans.

"I'm sorry but my beast took over when you told me to bite you. Which you should be glad that I didn't have sex with you."

"I don't regret it but it can't happen again."

"I'll try my best to restrain him more." He said. 'But you don't know what you do to me.' He thought.

"What about the bite marks?"

"My saliva should heal them faster but it will still be a least a day to heal complete."

About that time the limo stopped. They were at Haruhi's apartment Kyoya helped her out and walked her to the door.

"Sounds like Ranka's not at home." Kyoya said.

"Probably stayed with his boyfriend, that he doesn't know that I know about. Oh what about the clothes? Are they added to my debt?"

"No you can keep them. Think of them as present." Kyoya smiled and winked at her. "I will see you in a couple of hours."

With that said he kissed her one last time and got back in his limo. Haruhi walked into the apartment and decided to change clothes. Don't want the others to get suspicious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Author Note: So sorry for the long wait. Like I said before I have been really sick and still not sure what is wrong with me. I will try to do better in the future. Thank you for reading. I would like more reviews though.**

Haruhi went inside and changed clothes. She didn't want the others to get suspicious of the new clothes plus she had to cover up Kyoya's bite marks on her neck. Within an hour she had finished cleaning. Haruhi decided to get a little bit of studying done, but she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about what happened in the limo. She then decided to write Kyoya a note to tell him what her decision was. As soon as she folded the note and stuck it in her pocket there was a knock on the door.

As Haurhi opened up the door and saw the host club she had to act like she didn't know they were coming.

"What are you guys doing here? I told you I needed time to think."

"We are sorry Haru-chan but we were worried about you. I even brought cake!" Hunny said

Kyoya was just staring at her. 'She changed from the clothes I got her.' She was in some regular jeans and a turtle neck white sweater.

Haruhi invited them in and went to make tea for them and the cake. Kyoya went to help. As they were getting everything Kyoya sent her a text.

" _You changed. Were the clothes not to your liking?"_

Haruhi looked up and gave him a confused look.

" _I can't ask out loud because they would be able to hear us. Vampire hearing."_

Haruhi nodded and started to type.

" _ **They were fine. Didn't want the others to get suspicious. Also needed to hide your bite marks."**_

Kyoya read her text and nodded. The tea was ready and they brought out everything. Haruhi started asking questions about vampires that she already knew since she asked Kyoya so she could process it more.

1 hour later

Everyone decided to leave. Before Kyoya left Haruhi quickly gave him the note she wrote earlier. Luckily no one noticed. Kyoya put it in his pocket to read later. Haruhi went back into her apartment to wait for his text.

When Kyoya got home he went to his room and took out the note to read. It said.

 _Kyoya,_

 _I can't stop thinking about what happened in the limo. I'm still trying to figure things out but how about we try dating. Let's not tell the others if you still want me._

 _Haruhi_

Kyoya smiled. Haruhi was going to be his girl but it would be hard to keep it a secret. He didn't want Hikaru or Tamaki near her. He knew they liked her but he would do what she asked. He took his phone out and called her.

"Hello Kyoya. I've been waiting for you to call." Haruhi said.

"Then I assume you know my answer." Kyoya said playfully.

"Hmm…maybe but I would like you ask me again."

"Haruhi you know I hate to repeat myself…but Haruhi will you be my girlfriend in secret?"

"Yes I will." Haruhi said giggling.

"Then tomorrow I will pick you up for our first date. I'll pick you up at 6."

"I'll be ready."

Unknown to them someone did see Haruhi slip Kyoya the note. They had no idea what it said but it looks like he will have to do some snooping.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author Note: Thank you MollyMuffinHead for the reviews. I will not get to that shower scene of Haruhi since I have gone past it. But I understand on going too fast and will slow it down. And everything will be explained later on I promise.

The next day Haruhi awoke with a smile. It was going to be a good day. She got up and made breakfast for herself since her dad was still asleep. She got her books out and started studying before her date with Kyoya. Ranka woke up around noon and noticed how happy Haruhi was. She was smiling and humming.

"What has my little girl so happy?" Ranka asked while eating his lunch.

"Dad it's nothing." Haruhi said.

"Aww come on Haruhi tell daddy!" Ranka whined and gave her his best puppy dog look.

"Oh alright. I'll need your help later on anyways. I decided to go on a date with Kyoya."

"Oh my little girl is going on her first date! I'm so excited we need to get you a new dress and get your make up done." Ranka then turned serious. "I'll have to have a talk with Kyoya though."

"I thought you liked him?"

"Oh I do honey but he didn't ask my permission first."

"Geez dad. Look I got some studying to do. So around 5 will you help me get ready?"

"Sure thing. But right now I am going to go look for you a new dress."

Before Haruhi could say anything he was out the door. Ranka got back at 4:30 and told her to go put the dress on. It took a little bit to do her make up. She wasn't use to how her dad did it since the twins usually put her make up on.

Right at 6 there was a knock on the door. Ranka opened the door. Kyoya was wearing black jeans and a dark blue top. He was holding flowers.

"Hello Ranka."

Ranka didn't say anything but moved to let him in.

"Ranka I know your mad that I didn't ask for you permission. Would it be okay if I took your daughter out? I also brought your these flowers." Kyoya said

"Oh….I can't stay mad at you." Ranka said hugging him and taking the flowers. "At least it wasn't that buffoon Tamaki."

Haruhi came out of her room with a dark blue dress. It was form fitting on the top and was loose around the hips. It was right at knee length and she had a silver purse. Kyoya's mouth just drip at how beautiful she looked.

"You look beautiful." Kyoya said.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." Haruhi said giggling.

"Shall we?" Kyoya asked offering his arm. Haruhi took it and they went down to the limo.

Unknown to them they were being followed. They got to the restaurant and was sat by a window so they could look out at the city. Haruhi knew it would be an expensive restaurant but still. She thought 'Rich bastards.'

"Haruhi would you mind if I order for us?" Kyoya asked.

"That will be fine. I have no clue what to order." She said blushing a little.

Kyoya ordered two of their sushi platters since Haruhi loved fancy tuna. Then they were having a pleasant conversation.

As to the person or person's following them was on the other side of the restaurant watching them while trying to hide.

"What is mommy doing out with my daughter?" Tamaki said almost yelling.

"Shh…Tama-chan. You don't was them to know we are here do you?" Hunny said.

"Yeah Boss. I didn't invite you guys so we could get caught. We need more info." Kaoru said.

Tamaki went over to a corner to pout and grow mushrooms. They all ignored him.

"Kaoru it looks like they are on a date." Hikaru said through clenched teeth.

"We don't know for sure. Calm down Hika."

Hunny ended up having Tamaki and Hikaru tied up and put in the back of the limo so they wouldn't do anything stupid to get caught.

"Kao-chan."

"Yes Hunny-senpia?"

"Mori and I saw Haruhi give Kyoya the note too. But wasn't going to say anything."

"Hmm…" Mori said.

"None of us know what it said. But have an idea especially now. I guess we can confront them tomorrow. I just hope Hikaru and Tamaki can wait." Kaoru said.

They left the restaurant and told Tamaki and Hikaru that they wouldn't talk to them tomorrow at the club about it.

After eating they went to a nearby park and walked around holding hands. It was very nice. At the end of the date Kyoya walked Haruhi up to her door.

"Kyoya this was very nice. But I forgot one thing I need to talk to you about." Haruhi said.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked getting closer to her.

"I want to take things slow."

"Why?"

Kyoya was so close to Haruhi and he smelled so good. Haruhi was having a hard time keeping her thoughts together.

"Well this is all new and I don't want to take things fast. But I am fine with hugs, kissing and hand holding."

"I can do that for you."

Kyoya leaned down and captured Haruhi's lips. Haruhi moved her arms around his neck and kissed him back to deepen the kiss. She loved kissing him. He was so good. Kyoya pulled back and she dropped her arms.

"Good night Haruhi."

"Good night Kyoya."

Haruhi went into her apartment. As she got ready for bed she had a big smile on her face. Kyoya got home with a smile on his face that scared the maids since they never seen him smile in a long time. This was the first time that Kyoya had been happy since his first love died. He would make sure that the same thing doesn't happen to Haruhi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Author Note: Hello everyone! This chapter gives you a glimpse of Kyoya's past. Also if you like Sailor Moon I also have a fanfic that I am writing on. It is called Serena's Choice by my author name Angelmoon1089. I would love to have more readers. But here is the next chapter of Host of Vampires. Enjoy.**

That night Kyoya dreamed of his first love. They year was 1880 he had just become a teenager well that's what he looked like on the outside. But vampires age slower than humans do. So Kyoya was actually around 100 years old. Kyoya was walking around one spring night when he saw his prey. There was a girl by herself sitting on a bench in the park. He made sure no one was around and he slowly snuck up behind her about ready to grab her when she said

"I know you're behind me."

Kyoya stopped. This was a first no one had ever heard him. He made sure to be quiet so how did she know.

"Would you like to sit and talk?" She asked.

Kyoya walked around the bench quite intrigued with this girl. As he sat down he could see she was wearing long red pants and a long white shirt. She must be a miko (priestess). That would explain it. She had long black hair that was covering her face. Kyoya didn't know why but he wanted to see her face.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked.

"Actually I'm not. I needed sometime alone." She said.

"Oh I see. I'll leave you…"

Before Kyoya could finish his sentence the girl grabbed his arm. He looked to her and she brought her face up. She had large brown eyes that had tears in them. Her cheeks had a little tint to them and her lips were plump and pink.

Kyoya thought she was so beautiful. His heart was racing and he could hardly breathe even though he didn't need much air.

"Please stay." She said.

"Alright." Kyoya sat down. "I'm Kyoya."

"I'm Himeko." She said with a smile.

Kyoya melted at her smile.

"Why are you out here alone? It's dangerous." Kyoya said.

"I know but my barrier will keep demons out. The only reason you are in is because I let you in Kyoya. I know you're a vampire but I felt something pull you to me. I believe you won't hurt me." Himeko said.

Kyoya was shocked. He had never heard of a miko willing allow some demon or vampire into their barrier.

"The reason I was out here is because my training to be a miko is getting to me. Sometimes I want to be a normal girl and not worry about fighting demons. But I was born with these powers so I must use them." Himeko said.

Kyoya didn't really know what to say to her.

"Sorry for just pouring all that out to you. But thank you for listening. I should be getting back before they find out I'm gone again."

AS she got up to leave fear crept into Kyoya. He didn't want her to leave not yet.

"Himeko." Kyoya said.

Himeko turned around and look at Kyoya. She really liked him and thought he was sexy as all get out. She also knew he was a vampire but felt something pull her to him.

"May I see you again?" Kyoya asked.

"You promise not to hurt me?" Himeko asked.

"I swear I won't. I just enjoy your company." Kyoya said.

"Then I'll be here again in 3 days."

Himeko smiled at him and then took off running back to the shrine. As for Kyoya he smiled as he walked back home forgetting why he was out that night.

Kyoya woke up to his alarm clock. He sat up in his bed and thought 'I hadn't thought about Himeko in a long time.' Kyoya unwilling got out of bed and got ready for school. He knew Tamaki was going to be upset. He knew that the other host had followed them. He already had an excuse of why he and Haruhi were together. As Kyoya got in his limo he sent Haruhi a text.

' _Good Morning Koibito. I didn't want to upset you last night but the host had followed us. Don't worry I have an excuse. Just tell them that you had more questions about us being vampires and thought I would be the best choice to ask.'_

A few minutes later Kyoya got a text back from Haruhi.

' **Good Morning Kyo…I hope that nickname is okay. I love mine.** **But I wish you would have told me last night. Thanks for letting me know.'**

Kyoya smiled at his nickname. Not many people could call him that. The only person besides his sister to call him that was Himeko. I think I'll like Haruhi calling me that.

 **Author Note: Koibito means Sweetheart.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After Kyoya's text Haruhi knew that they twins would be a problem all day. She then thought it would be better to tell them all at once. She took out her phone and texted Kyoya.

' **Kyo I think we should wait until we get to tell everyone when we get to the club. That way everyone knows and we don't have to repeat it.'**

' _Great idea. I'll do my best with Tamaki.'_

When she got Kyoya's response she was already outside the school. As she walked in she saw Hikaru and Kaoru waiting for her. Great. Hikaru looks pissed and Kaoru seemed nervous.

"Hey Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Hey guys. Look I know you guys saw me with Kyoya-senpia. But I'll explain everything at the club, okay?" Haruhi said.

"We were going to wait till the club to ask you stuff anyways." Kaoru said.

"Let's just get through class. Hikaru will you please stop scowling at me. It's rude."

Hikaru looked shocked and stopped scowling for now, but later was another story. They walked in and sat down and the teacher came in and started. Lunch came and Haruhi stayed in class to eat as always. She heard some of the other students talking but tuned it out to try to get a little ahead when she felt someone starring at her. She turned around and saw Kyoya.

"Um…senpia?" Haruhi said shocked.

"Don't think anything of it Haruhi. I'm here to help you study. Don't want your grades to go down, so you can stay in the club." Kyoya said slipping her a piece of paper.

The paper said 'I couldn't wait till club hours to see you.'

Haruhi blushed a little at the note but grabbed her math book and started to ask him questions. A few minutes before the bell ran Kyoya got up to leave to go back to his classroom. The afternoon went by pretty fast.

As for Kyoya's day it was dragging on. Since he got to school Tamaki had been annoying him to tell him about last night. Which was why he sought out Haruhi, well he also wanted to see her. She looked so cute eating her lunch in the classroom. But when she lunch was over so was his peace as Tamaki came back even more annoying. Finally it was time to go to the clubroom. When they walked in Kyoya said

"Tamaki enough. Haruhi will be here soon to tell everyone. Now leave me alone."

Kyoya's eyes went red with saying that. But Tamaki obeyed and sat down. A few minutes later Hunny and Mori came in then Haruhi and the twins. Tamaki was about to run over to her when Mori grabbed him.

"Let me go Mori-Senpia." Tamaki yelled.

"No. Listen."

Everybody looked at Haruhi. She gulped.

"Look I had a few more questions about what you guys are. Kyoya seemed the best one to ask. He just asked if I would like to join him to eat while we talked."

She looked at everyone and Hunny and Mori seemed okay with that along with Kaoru. Then came…

"So you and mommy aren't dating?" Mori had let Tamaki go and was right in front of her.

"No senpia."

"Then why didn't you ask daddy then? I would have told you anything you wanted to know." Tamaki said hugging her.

"Senpia! I already have a dad. Stop hugging me."

As they went back and forth Hikaru walked over to Kyoya. Kyoya eyed him.

"I don't believe her story. Her heart beat quickened when she was telling it. Are you dating Haruhi?"

"No. I'm much too busy to have a girlfriend. Also she has no merit to me." Kyoya said sounding bored.

Hikaru couldn't tell if he was lying. He was always so calm and cool.

"Stay away from Haruhi." Hikaru growled and walked over to his brother. The club went great they all dressed like vampires. (Ironic I know.) They decided to dress up all month long for October since Halloween was coming. After the club everybody changed and Haruhi was about to leave when Tamaki said

"Wait a few minutes guys." They all looked at him. "Tomorrow try to be here early. Kyoya's birthday is coming up. We should celebrate."

"No!" Kyoya said coming out of dressing room with a dark aurora around him.

"Come on. Let us throw you party." Tamaki whined.

"Kyoya-senpia. I think it will be great to have a party for you." Haruhi said.

"Fine but nothing too big." Kyoya gave in and went to type on his computer.

Everyone started to leave then it was just Kyoya and Haruhi. She walked over to him.

"So Kyo what would you like for your birthday?"

Kyoya stopped typing and grabbed Haruhi to where she was sitting on his lap.

"You." Kyoya said with a little growl.

He then captured her lips with his. They started making out and only stopped because Haruhi needed air. Haruhi started to giggle and said

"You already have me."

"Then whatever you give me will be fine."

"That doesn't help. So how old are you going to be?"

"17."

"How old are you really going to be?" Haruhi said little annoyed.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" Kyoya asked a little concerned.

"Yes."

"Okay. I was born in 1780."

"You're going to be 222 years old!?"

"Yes."

"You look good for your age." Haruhi said winking. "I have tons more questions for you but I need to get home to cook dinner."

"I'll give you a ride." Kyoya said.

He gave her one last kiss before he let her get up. He gathered his stuff and they walked out to the limo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Author Note: Hello Everyone! I am so sorry for the delay. I have had a new chapter written up but have been busy and sick. I will try to be better.**

The ride to Haruhi's was quiet but comfortable. When they got to her apartment Kyoya walked in with her. Haruhi noticed a note and it read

'Haruhi,

I had to go in early today for work. I am so sorry I won't be home.

Love,

Dad.'

"Well it looks like my dad went on to work. Would you like to stay for supper?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"I would love too. I'll let Tachinbana know that I'll be here for a bit." Kyoya said.

Kyoya walked outside to let Tachibana know. When he walked back in Haruhi was working on making supper. He walked in and put his arms around her waist. This made her jump a bit and her heart quickened.

"You know I could get use to this." Kyoya whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked trying to stead her heart.

"Coming home to you cooking. I like it." Kyoya said while nibbling her ear a little.

"K-K-Ky-Kyo please." Haruhi stuttered.

"I love when you call me that." Kyoya said.

With that he turned her around and kissed her. They were making out a little before Haruhi felt heat on her back. They it hit her she pushed Kyoya off and moved away from the stove.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya questioned.

"You almost burned my back from the stove."

"Oh no…Haruhi I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"I'm fine but please let me cook."

"Can I help at least?"

"Sure."

Haruhi let him get the bowls down for the stew and glasses for the tea. Once everything was done they sat done to eat.

"Haruhi didn't you have more questions for me?"

"Oh right. I forgot. So why do you look so young?  
"Vampire's age differently. It takes more time for us to age since we are immortal. But we do stop aging when we want to. Some vampires will until they look old. But I won't have that ability until I'm 300. Which is a good bit off. By that time I will look more like an adult."

"What about if you are turned? Is it the same?"

"Sadly no. Whatever age you are turned then you stay that age."

"I see. So why go to high school?"

"Well things change and we have to appear normal. Every so often we have to move so no one gets too suspicious."

"Alright. So how did you become friends with the others?"

"Well our 5 families got together years ago and decided to become friends. They made a council of sorts to make sure rules are followed. But I don't want to go to in depth with it right now."

"Okay. So how many girlfriends had you had then?"

Kyoya flinched but only for a second before she recovered. 'That was very blunt of her to ask.'

"I have had quite a few. But I'd rather not share that part of my past. I don't want to scare you off."

"Wow….Well then next time I'll ask I should be prepared for whatever." Haruhi said giggling.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for the information."

They cleared the table and washed the dished before Kyoya left. Kyoya had Tachibana stop on the way home so he could get some blood in him.

Ootori Mansion

Yoshio Ootori was in his study at his desk looking over papers when his second son knocked on his door.

"Come in." Yoshio said. "Ah Akito."  
"You wanted to see me." Akito asked.

"Yes I have a proposition for you."

Akito just looked at his father. 'What was he up to?'

"What would that be?"

"I want you to date this girl."

Akito went to pick up the papers. The girl was pretty but look like a boy. Fujioka Haruhi.

She was a commoner and went to Ouran High School.

"Why would you want me to date her? Shouldn't you be asking Kyoya to date her?"

"He is still far too young to want to turn her. Do you remember Himeko he allowed her to die instead of turning her or marking her? But I believe Fujioka will be a great lawyer one day for our clan."

"I will on one condition Father."

"What would that be?"

"Let me do it on my own time. I do not want a deadline got it."

"No. But I'll give you until she starts college. That gives you two years. Plenty of time."

"Deal."

With that Akito left his father's study. He went to his room. He sat at his desk and took out a lot of photos of Haruhi. Unknown to anyone he had been spying on Haruhi for months now. He decided to check her out when Kyoya started to act a little different. It wasn't much but he could tell he was happier like when he met Himeko. So he wanted to see what the fuss was -bout. After observing her for a month he began to get jealous of Kyoya and his friends being around her so much. He had grown to love her. He knew Kyoya was dating her recently so he would have to play things cook from here. He would make Haruhi Fujioka his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Author Note: Hello everyone. I just want to remind everyone that I do not mind constrictive criticism but please be nice. This story is a pairing of Haruhi and Kyoya. But here is chapter 10.**

Later that night after Kyoya left Haruhi was getting ready for bed when she got a group text.

Tamaki

'What should we do for Kyoya?'

Honey

'Give him a big cake!'

Mori

'Un.'

Hikaru

'Boss you know'

Kaoru

'Him the best.'

Haruhi

'What about a nice supper?'

Honey

'That sounds nice. Should we got out or Haruhi would you cook?'

Tamaki

'Does my darling daughter want to cook for mommy?'

Haruhi

'Fine I will cook. But not at my house.'

Kaoru

'We actually have a new penthouse that we can use.'

Hikaru

'Yes it's in Kagoshima. We could use it this weekend.'

Tamaki

'Alright that sounds great but ask your parents first.'

Hikaru and Kaoru

'On it boss.'

Haruhi

'Tamaki-senpia can you meet me early tomorrow? I have things to ask you.'

Tamaki

'Does my daughter want some father and daughter time?'

Haruhi

'No. I want to know what Kyoya-senpia likes to eat.'

Honey

'That's a good idea but can you please text off the group. I'm sleepy. '

Mori

'Un.'

Haruhi

'Sorry Honey-senpia.'

Text from Tamaki and Haruhi.

Haruhi

'Tamaki-senpia is that a yes?'

Tamaki

'Alright. Would you like me to pick you up?'

Haruhi

'That will be great.'

Haruhi turned off her phone to get some sleep. She'll need it since Tamaki was picking her up. She will need all of her energy for him.

The next morning Haruhi woke up and got stuff together for the day. Her dad was sleeping so she went outside to wait for Tamaki. She saw his limo pull up a few minutes after she got outside and went to it.

"Morning senpia."

"Moring my darling daughter." Tamaki said while hugging her.

"Ugh senpia get off and stop calling me that."

Tamaki went to the other side of the limo to grow mushrooms.

"Tamaki-senpia please don't do that. I need to know what kind of food Kyoya-senpia likes."

"Right. Well really anything spicy. He does like Explosive Ramen would be good."

"I heard that it's really spicy but alright."

"Haruhi how about I get the stuff to make it and get some that's just regular so Kyoya can have his and the rest can have some that's not spicy."

"Thank you senpia. That would be good to have two different ones."

At that point they arrived at the school.

"Thanks senpia see you later in the club."

The day went by normal and the club was the same till the end. After the girls left Tamaki told everyone the plans.

"Attention Kyoya for your birthday we decided to go to Kagoshima for the weekend."

"Why?" Kyoya asked.

"The twins have a penthouse we could use and celebrate."

"Alright. What time do we leave?"

"We will leave Saturday at 8 in the morning."

With that they all left expect for Haruhi and Kyoya. She was about to leave when Kyoya was in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I need to go to the store." Haruhi said trying to lie.

"I know you're lying Haruhi."

'Damn. Stupid vampire senses.' Haruhi thought she need something to sound close to the truth.

"No I really do. My dad wants me to get him some socks."

'That should be believable.' Haruhi thought.

"Can I come with?" Kyoya whispered in her ear sending a chill through her.

"I'm sorry Kyoya. I really need to get them and get home to study since your party is this weekend."

"Fine. But you're not leaving without a kiss."

Kyoya captured her lips and gave her a long deep kiss. It left her breathless.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she ran off.

As Haruhi got the bus stop she hoped that Kyoya believed her. But she couldn't have him with her while she was shopping to get his birthday present. Haruhi rode the bus to the mall near her place. She walked in and went from store to store. She had no idea what he would like. She was about to give up hope when she went in the last shop and saw journals and pens. She went over and was looking at them. She picked a plain black journal it was like his black book he had. Then she was looking over the pens. There was one that was like a raven's feather. For some reason she thought Kyoya would like it. As she went to get it her hand touched another person's hand.

"Oh I'm sorry." Haruhi said.

"No it was my fault. I didn't see your hand." The guy said.

Haruhi looked at him. He kind of looked like Kyoya without glasses and brown hair. Though she knew Kyoya wouldn't wear the clothes her was wearing. They looked normal not from a high class shop.

"It looks like we were going for the same pen. But it's the last one." The guy said.

"So it seems. I was going to get it for a friend. I can't get him much but I thought he would like these. But if you want that pen I can get another one."

The guy then grabbed the pen and handed it to her.

"I believe you need it more. I'm sure your friend will like it. Also my name is Akito Fuji."

Akito made up last name. He didn't want Haruhi to know his last name was Ootori. She would then know that Kyoya was his brother.

"Thank you Akito. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi said smiling.

They chatted for a bit before Haruhi saw the time. It was close to nine and the mall was closing. She went to check out and Akito followed her and ask for a pen and paper while Haruhi was paying. They walked out together and she turned to Akito and said

"It was nice chatting with you. My place is a few blocks this way. Thank you again for letting me get the pen. "

"No problem. Here is my number. Please let me know if your friend likes it. Plus I would like to be your friend."

Akito said winking at her. He started walking away. Haruhi watched him leave with a slight blush on her face. As she was walking home she kept telling herself she was with Kyoya was really like him. Akito looked similar to Kyoya though but more laid back. Why am I even thinking about it he was just a nice guy. Hauhi finally got to her apartment she went in. She was exhausted and took a shower. Before she went to sleep she put Akito's number in her phone and sent him a text. Then she went to sleep.

After Akito walked away he made sure he was far enough way that Haruhi wouldn't notice if he disappeared. He watch Haruhi as she went home once she went in her apartment he went home. When he got home he took off his brown wig and notice that he got a text with unknown number. He read the text and it said

"Hi Akito. This is Haruhi from the mall. This is my number so you can put it in your phone."

Akito smiled. His plan was working. He can't wait till he can get her away from his younger brother and have her all to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author Note: Sorry for the long wait. I have had this chapter ready for a few weeks. But haven't felt like getting on the computer. But here is the next chapter.

The next few days seemed to go by so fast. Haruhi was having a hard time making excuses of why Kyoya couldn't come over to her place. It was finally Friday and she was ready to go home and get ready for the weakened which is 3 days. After the club was closed Haruhi ducked out before anyone could stop her especially Kyoya. Kyoya knew Haruhi had gotten him a present but didn't want to ruin the surprise.

As Haruhi got home she went ahead to pack the stuff that she would need. She looked at her books but decided to leave them. Tamaki would have every minute planned. As she drifted off to sleep later she dreamed of the busy weekend.

Haruhi woke up early to get ready for the trip. 'I wonder who will be picking me up?' Haruhi wondered. Then there was a knock on the door. She opened it to be greeted by Kyoya. She looked around and saw that it was just him.

"Is it just you?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes I told the guys I would pick you up."

Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. She grabbed her stuff and put on a jacket since it was a bit chilly out. When they got in the limo Kyoya quickly grabbed Haruhi and said her on his lap.

"Kyo…" Haruhi gasped.

Kyoya didn't let Haruhi finish before capturing her lips. When he broke the kiss he said

"I missed this yesterday. You ran out of the club so fast."

"I had to get ready for the trip." She said

"I'm not letting you go but quick question. Why are you in sweatpants and a tee?"

"I wanted to be comfy for the plane ride. Once we get in the twins penthouse I'll change for the day. Am I not appealing Kyo?' Haruhi said pouting a little.

Kyoya growled when he saw her lower lip pout out. She had no idea how tempting she looked even in sweats. He softly nipped at her bottom lip causing her to gasp and he took advantage and slipped his tongue in her mouth. They were in a battle of dominance of which tongue would win. Haruhi finally let Kyoya win. She he moved from kissing her lips to kissing her neck. She moaned and he growled. The beast in him wanted more. He wanted her to moan his name while having sex with her. Kyoya was having a hard time keeping him from doing anything to Haruhi. Haruhi then started kissing his neck. That was it his beast went wild. Kyoya with is last bit of restraint he sat her on the other side of the limo. Haruhi a bit shocked looked at Kyoya who was panting.

"Kyo..?"

"Haruhi please stay over there."

"Why?"

"Haruhi the beast inside me is trying to take over. I just need a few minutes."

Haruhi stopped asking questions and let him be. She would ask later. After a few minutes Kyoya calmed down and she went to sit next to him. Before either of them could say anything they were at the airport.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Author Note: I thought I would give you all another chapter. So here is the next chapter.**

The door to the limo flew open and before Haruhi could blink she was outside the limo with Tamaki hugging and swinging her around saying

"I'm so sorry my darling daughter that you had to ride with mommy! Daddy had to get the plane ready. But I am here now!"

"Senpai….put me down!" Haruhi yelled.

Tamaki put her down but she was a bit dizzy. She slowly walked over to the side of the limo and brace herself and to get her bearings.

"Are you okay Haru-chan?" Honey asked

"Yes Honey senpai. Just got a little dizzy."

"I'm sorry Haruhi. Daddy…"

Before Tamaki could finish she looked at him with the most evil glare.

"Tamaki senpai you are not my dad now cut it out!"

Tamaki fell to dust. Haruhi started walking towards the plane. Mori collected Tamaki and the rest of them headed towards the plane too. When Haruhi walked in the twins came to either side of her.

"Haruhi what are you wearing?" Kaoru asked

"Good thing we brought some of our mother's designs just for you." Hikaru said.

"Lay off guys. This is just to travel in. When we get to your penthouse I will change."

Haruhi walked over to sit by a window seat so she could look out. Everybody got settled in and they were on their way to Kagoshima. They landed around 12 and got to the penthouse at 12:30. They were shown to their rooms and Haruhi went on it to change. As she opened her bag she found out that her dad had put more girly clothes in her bag. But at least he kept some of her jeans in. She changed into some jeans and put on a red v neck long sleeve shirt with some cute brown boots. As she was walking down the stairs she saw Kyoya coming up. Kyoya looked up to see Haruhi coming down the stairs. She looked good. The shirt was very revealing and the jeans hugged her just right. He growled in contemptment. At this point Haruhi was in front of him and laughed. She looked around and saw no one and gave him light kiss. Kyoya had to restrain from grabbing her and give her a proper kiss.

"Lunch is ready. We were waiting for you and I was coming to get you." Kyoya said

"Thank you. I would probably get a little lost." Haruhi said giggling a little.

They walked down the rest of the stairs and Haruhi followed him to the dining room. Everyone looked at her. Tamaki blushed bright red.

"Haru-chan you look nice." Honey said.

"Mn." Mori said.

"You have been holding out on us Haruhi!" The twins said.

"My dad changed a few things in my bag."

After they were done eating Tamaki was looking down while telling them what they were going to do today.

"We are going to visit Tsurumaru castle today."

They were all getting ready to leave when Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's arm before she went out and said

"While we are out the servants will bring in the food. Everything should be ready for you when we get back."

"Thank you senpai." Haruhi smiled.

The next few hours they walked through the castle on a tour. The only ones who seemed interested were Haruhi and Kyoya. Tamaki had gotten bored after 30 minutes. When they got back it was around 5. The servants brought them tea. Haruhi went into the kitchen and asked for them to all leave. She will cook and clean tonight. Haruhi asked Honey to help a little. He was on Kyoya duty and was not allowed for him to come in. She then started on the explosive ramen along with the regular ramen. She got done at 6:30. She decided to quickly to go change. She changed into some black leggings and a black mini skirt. She decided to on a dark blue v neck short sleeve shirt. She wouldn't have to worry about being cold since they were inside. She looked at his presents but thought she would give them to him later. She walked down the stairs to get the table ready. She had just finished when everyone came in.

"Haru-chan. This looks nice." Honey said

"Good job Haruhi's dad. You look good Haruhi!" The twins said

"Happy Birthday Kyoya-senpai. " Haruhi said ignoring the others. "I hope you like it. The one on the left is explosive ramen and the one on the right is regular ramen."

Everyone was getting their bowls filled when Haruhi saw Honey looking sad. She got up and ran into the kitchen to get his cake.

"Sorry senpai."

"Yay cake. Thank you Haru-chan."

Everyone started to eat and a few of them were brave enough to try Kyoya's ramen. They all had fire coming out of their mouths before getting some milk to soothe their mouths. After the meal everyone gave Kyoya his presents and it was Haruhi's turn.

"The dinner is my present for Kyoya-senpai." She said looking down. It wasn't a complete lie the dinner was part of his present.

"Thank you Haruhi. It was really good." Kyoya said.

Haruhi got up and started to clear the table. She started to wash the dishes she used and put them up. It took a little time since she didn't know where everything was and had to look around.

"You know the servants would have cleaned that up in the morning." Kyoya said.

"It's not fair. I was the one to make the mess I should clean it up. Not them."

Kyoya let out a small chuckle. He went over to her and said

"Meet me in my room in 10 minutes."

With that he left the room. She quickly got the last dish up and went to her room. She checked her make-up and grabbed his presents and snuck quietly to his room.


End file.
